neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Team Gemstones: Apocalyptic Darkness
|developer= APIM Group, Inc. |publisher= |released= TBA 2012 TBA 2012 TBA 2012 TBA 2012 |genre= 3D Platformer/Action |modes= 1 Player (2-4 Multiplayer) |ratings= |platforms=Wii |media=Wii Optical Disc }} (tentative title) is a game in the Team Gemstones series, for a change made by APIM Group, Inc., due to Halloween Series Swap Day. As the name says, it's about Team Gemstones trying to save the world from a very, very grim event, which could mean the end of the world. Story Prologue It has been a nice month. The Pokémon are doing good, are working hard, Pokémon in the dojo were training and the Pokémon in the guild were exploring new areas. But at the end of the month, strange things are happening. The very first thing was already terrible: Princess Grace has been found laying dead. Or so it seems. She isn't really moving. Emerald, her assumed boyfriend and our protagonist, has heard about this, and sped immediately, together with Ruby, Sapphire and Spear, to her castle and saw this terribleness. Emerald presumes that Blaze, his arch-nemesis, did this to him as revenge. He immediately went to Blaze's fortress without looking around him. He was too fast for Ruby and Sapphire, but they knew the way to the fort. However, they did look around and can easily confirm there are more strange things going on. It has been darker than usual. Zubats were more active than ever. Porygons were acting stranger. Roteggs were lying dead, and several worms were eating their brains. Ruby, who isn't usually afraid of something, was shuddering. The only things that actually seem to be normal, were the wild Scraggys that were attacking. The duo finally made it to the fortress, as Emerald just unsealed it. The two were asking Emerald if he didn't noticed anything strange, but Emerald said he was too concerned about Grace and too angry about Blaze to look around. When Team Gemstones made it to Blaze, Emerald immediately ran into combat. After the battle, he immediately asked Blaze what the Lucario did to Grace. Blaze was a little awestruck at that. The Lucario may be evil, but he admitted he did nothing to the Gardevoir princess. He actually had a similar problem: his son Fuego has been lying on the ground in the same manner as Grace, and he assumed Emerald did this to him, for everything he had done last time. Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire were awestruck. Who else could've done a murder to Grace? Blaze was as awestruck that Emerald had nothing to do with Fuego's assumed death. He really want to know who did this, but since he has to work together with his nemesis, he'll think about it. Emerald has to report this to the others in Treasure Town. Emerald looked around, and only now it's striking him the same things his two partners noticed outside. Chapter 1 Arriving in Treasure Town, Emerald reported Razor the Haxorus about what he had met in his mission so far: Blaze having nothing to do with this, Fuego struck by the similar case, and the odd things that his partners already noticed outside. Razor fears that it will not just stay at these problems, and fears that the end of the world might get closer and closer. Emerald asks where he could find Grace. Razor replied that she has been put in the Treasure Town Local Hospital. Emerald arrived in the room Grace has been put, as Dr. Doko the Dokingoki, and Nurse Lucky the Chansey were investigating him. Dr. Doko has yet to know what sickness Grace has. He does know that there is a chance that Grace is just unconscious. To make sure of that, however, Dr. Doko needs a Tanuki's Leaf, which is said to make anyone who sniffs at it conscious again. Tanuki's Leafs can only be found in the Valley of Fortune-Hunters, which can only be visited by one explorer a time. Doing anything for Grace, Emerald sets of to the valley. On his way to the Tanuki's Tree, where those leafs are found, Emerald notices that the Roteggs that have been laid dead are now alive. Emerald assumes that they've turned into zombies, as the Roteggs seem to be pupil-less. Once reaching the Tanuki's Tree in the Valley, something unpleasant is confirmed: the Tree is found bare. Emerald doesn't get how all the leafs are gone, like someone ripped them all off. Emerald disappointingly tried to leave the valley, but then was ambushed by a gang of evil-looking Pokémon. The gang leader seemed to be a Houndoom with three heads. The rest seemed to be all Houndours with red-glowing eyes. This Houndoom introduced himself as Cerberus, and wanted to beat the heck out of Emerald. Emerald beat the gang easily, who immediately fled away, with Cerberus saying he'll come back. Emerald wondered how this gang entered the Valley all at once. Emerald reported to Dr. Doko what has happened. The doc was disappointed to hear this. He says that it would take some weeks before he would know what's wrong with Grace. In the Dragon's Fang Café, Emerald told his uncle Spike, and Razor who was there too, what happened when he was in the Valley of Fortune-Hunters. Emerald also wondered who Cerberus and his Houndour gang was, and how they passed the Valley's entrance witthout problems. Spike doesn't know that either, but he told that a customer of his Café saw a gang, which he described exactly how Emerald described Cerberus's one. This customer, whose name was Pinky, he say a light blue creature bandaged in ropes, while they trekked to Swamped Marshes. As Pinky was a Slowpoke, he wasn't aware that this was a kidnapping, and when he realized that, he already was in Treasure Town. While Spike described Pinky's story, Pinky went to Emerald. Pinky added that he didn't return to the Marshes because he always was a slow creature, and also slow-witted. Pinky also added that the Marshes were a spooky place, as some Pokémon has seen ghosts there. Emerald knew, however, that his rival Creek lived near the Swamped Marsh. But Emerald cannot deny a kidnapping, so he went to the Marshes. Deep in the marshes, Emerald was searching for Cerberus's gang. However, he accidentally met Creek. Creek immediately challenges Emerald to duel him, and Emerald has no choice to accept this challenge. Emerald won, though. The duel made him exhausted, so he returned to Treasure Town to rest. Ruby was quite angered about that, and forced him to save the light blue creature that Pinky mentioned. So, Emerald and Ruby returned to the Swamped Marshes to search for Cerberus again. This time, the duo could find the gang of Cerberus. They were just in time to see the light blue creature being put in a burlap sack. Cerberus noticed the two members of Team Gemstones, and challenged them to another battle. This time, it wasn't just the three-headed Houndoom and the bunch of Houndour. Some Duskull joined the fight as well. Nevertheless, Emerald and Ruby managed to defeat Cerberus's gang. Cerberus and the Houndour fled away and left the burlap sack behind. As Emerald opened the sack, the creature popped out. It apparently knew to free itself from the bandages. Emerald remembered the creature right when he saw it: it was Diamond. Ruby needed a lot of explanation, as he didn't know Diamond. Emerald explained when he returned to the Dragon's Fang Café (Pinky commented that Diamond was indeed the creature he saw). Diamond was once a childhood friend of Emerald when he was 7 years old. Both Diamond and Emerald wished to explore the world, get treasures and save other Pokémon from their problems. However, Diamond moved to another home, and Emerald has never seen her since. Until now. It was Diamond's time to explain what happened since. Diamond moved to the Pokémon Square, where Rescue teams were in, and so-called Friend Areas. This was not the point, however. When Diamond was 12 years old, she met a Buneary called Pearl, who later evolved into a Lopunny. Both went to the Hariyama Guild, and turned into an expert exploration team, which they called Team Jewel. After they graduated, Diamond and Pearl moved to a small village between Treasure Town and Pokémon Square, where they set up their Team Base. However, not long ago, the team base was destroyed by Cerberus, and Diamond was abducted by this same creature. Pearl was meant to be kidnapped, too, but she broke free. Diamond doesn't know what happened to her since. Emerald told his history since their split, and alos summed up what happened so far in this case. He then proposed Diamond to temporary join Team Gemstones to help them in their problems and to search for Pearl, which Diamond accepted. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Final Chapter Epilogue Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the original Team Gemstones game, except that players can play as six different characters, as all have specific abilities that are needed to go through several obstacles. Players can switch characters at Spike the Druddigon's café. The player can also do several missions in many levels and conquer the tests at Sensei Slice's dojo. This game also has Poké, a type of currency that can be used to buy items. Sidequests There are several sidequests, which reward might be quite fun or useful. Optional Missions Each level has three missions, whereas one or two are required, and the first one (which is always required) is just to beat the level. The remaining mission(s) are optional. Clearing all of the missions, and the sound test is available. Requests Pokémon might place a request on the bulletin board. Doing these requests are completely optional, but once completed, the player gets a reward, like an amount of Poké or a useful item. The reward will be better when the request is harder. Pokémon Help Each of the six playable protagonists can also search or save Pokémon as a sidequest. Some of the Pokémon that must be searched/saved are either a required quest (such as missions in the story) or optional quests (like just meeting one on your way). A protagonist can only help one type of Pokémon on their way, and cannot help others. For example, only Emerald can help the Snaileafs, yet Magikarps can only be helped by Sapphire, and Lillipups can only be helped Diamond. Helping a certain number of one kind, and the associated protagonist will gain a new ability. Saving a certain amount of them all may unlock a new mode, or a new location or a useful key item. Register Players can check up the register for all the levels they've played, the times they've played, the times they're defeated or healed and several more. The Register also records all the kinds of items used, all the kinds of Pokémon battled, and the cast they've met. Cast Protagonists *Emerald the Sceptile *Ruby the Charizard *Sapphire the Empoleon *Diamond the Cinccino *Pearl the Lopunny *Blaze the Lucario NPCs *Ducat the Kecleon - a yellow Kecleon who serves as a shopkeeper. He may offer several useful items you can by each time you go back in Treasure Town. *Dr. Doko - A Dokingoki who serves as a doctor. Each time you go back in Treasure Town, he can heal you once for 10.000 Poké. *Sensei Slice - This Nitsam owns a dojo with several courses Emerald and co. can travel inside. Team Gemstones can also challenge his apprentices, and later the old Nitsam himself. *Princess Grace - She apparently "died", as everyone assumes. Is this actually true? *Snaileafs - Emerald may find these Leaf Pokémon around, and helping a certain amount of them gives him a special ability. *Magikarps - Sapphire may find these Fish Pokémon around, and helping a certain amount of them gives him a special ability. *Lillipups - Diamond may find these Puppy Pokémon around, and helping a certain amount of them gives her a special ability. *Tyrogues - Pearl may find these Scuffle Pokémon around, and helping a certain amount of them gives her a special ability. Antagonists *Unknown Darkrai character *Cerberus the Houndoom *Racoula the Crobat *Cheops the Cofagrigus *Glitch the Genesect Enemies *Glitched Porygon *Glitched Porygon2 *Zombie Rotegg *Vampire Zubat *Sandile *Zorua *Bronzor *Scraggy Levels Italic means that the level is a dungeon (find the stairs to proceed). Bold means that the level contains the chapter boss. Underlined means that, when cleared for the first time, the player immediately proceeds to the next level without revisiting Treasure Town. Prologue *Grim Plains - The path to Blaze's Fortress. It first had no name, but thanks to the darkness, it has been dubbed to a fitting name. *''Blaze's Fortress'' - Watch out for Blaze's minions! Zoruas and Sandiles like to be here. Chapter 1 *Valley of Fortune-Hunters *Swamped Marshes - Emerals knows that his rival Creek lives near these marshes. It's been told that the Swamped Marshes are haunted. *''Lightless Manor'' *ThunderCrack Mountain *''Chateau De Racoula'' Chapter 2 *Spooky Gulch *''Cursed Pyramid'' Chapter 3 Chapter 4 *Graffiti Hills - This place is infested with Scraftys. *Crazed Lab *'Digital Destiny' Chapter 5 Chapter 6 *''Sky Tower'' *'The Great Arceus' Hall' Final Chapter *Cerberus' Hell Epilogue Gallery EmeraldTGAD.png|Emerald DiamondTGAD.png|Diamond PearlTGAD.png|Pearl RoteggsTGAD.png|A normal Rotegg and a Zombie Rotegg Trivia *This is the first time Blaze the Lucario is actually a protagonist. *This is the first game in the Team Gemstones series that includes Pokémon of the Flevore region of Pokémon Citrine and Olivine Versions. Category:Arend's Articles Category:Team Gemstones (series) Category:Halloween Series Swap Day Category:Team Gemstones Games